My Brother's Girlfriend
by bella xo
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper is used to having everything he wants and losing nothing, but what happens when Sonny begins dating his brother. Will he stand to lose her or will he fight against his own blood ? Rating might go up
1. His Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

**Chapter One**

"Can you look where the hell your going?" yelled Chad as he straightened out his leather jacket

"How about you unglue those googly eyes of your phone" said Sonny "Now if you would be so kind, you'd get out of my way"

"Oh, but you see I'm not, so you'll just have to walk around me" smirked Chad

He crossed his arms in front of him and stared down at Sonny, challenging her. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw her face wrinkle up right she was about to yell at him. There was always someting about her that intrigued him, she wasn't like other girls. She didn't laugh at every word he said, she didn't kiss the floor he walked on, in fact she acted as if he wasn't THE Chad Dylan Cooper, she treated him as any other person. Sonny yelled in anger and pushed him out of her way. He laughed, she was so predictable at times.

**SO RANDOM SO RANDOM SO RANDOM**

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sonny yelled in frustration "I can't stand him ! Why must he be so damn arrogant"

Tawni laughed. "Because he has the fame, reputation and looks to do so"

"Well, You're not like that" said Sonny

Tawni rolled her eyes. Same story everyday, more like every 3 hours "Why do you even care, shouldn't you be happy today ?"

"At least you have a heart" mumbled Sonny as she picked up her costume for the next sketch from the floor "Something he will never have" She turned back to see if Tawni was ready when she realized she was completely alone in the room "Gee, thanks for the talk"

**SO RANDOM SO RANDOM SO RANDOM**

"Well, well what do we have here" laughed Chad "Just when I thought your little show couldn't get more pathetic ... You Do !"

Sonny rolled her eyes "Are you done ?"

Chad was a little taken back by her response, he expected a comeback. "Well .. I .. "

"Good. I wasted enough time standing here with you" said Sonny as she walked away in her Gorilla costume.

**At the Airport ...**

I was sitting in my car for almost an hour, I hated being at the airport. I never grew used to them and the paparazzi grew more unbearable each day. It would be nice to just get away from it all, to return to my hometown where I was just a normal kid with a dream and skateboard with all my friends but then I would of never met the girl who invaded my dreams every night since I met her. I sat there with my eyes closed facing towards the sky and all I could see was her smile, her damn beautiful smile, her red lips, her chocolate eyes, her scent. Everything about her drove me insane.

"Little bro" smiled Derek, my older not-famous brother.

If you would see us from across the street you wouldn't be able to tell we are related. I have the dirty blonde hair with blue eyes while Derek has the dark hair with green eyes. He is my older brother whom I adore even though after our parents divorced he chose to live with our dad, we still remained as close as we can be. I've always been proud of him and decided to keep him away from the Hollywood scene and him hating it, made it all much easier. He was incredibly handsome and intelligent, I wanted him away from the darkness being in Hollywood could bring. Sometimes I envied him, he was 19 starting his second year in college and lived a normal life, something I so deeply longed for. Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper, the selfish, self-centered one desired a normal life.

"So how was your first semester ?" I asked "You coming to Mom or Dad's ?"

"Actually, I was hoping to stop by the studio really quick" said Derek

"The studio ? You hate it there" I responded

"Just take me and I'll explain later" ordered Derek as he got into the car. I was more confused than ever, what could he possibly want at the studio.

Once we arrived at the studio I saw Sonny standing outside with a huge grin on her face, what was she waiting for. Maybe she finally realized she can't resist my charm. I laughed to myself. Just then my brother jumped out of the car and carried her into his arms. Confusion filled my head. I felt a rage flow throw my veins just seeing how he held her so close to his body but as soon as I saw him press his lips against hers, my eyes began to cloud with water. This couldn't be happening, my brother could not be dating her, any girl but _her_.

* * *

_well there is the first chapter. i hope you enjoyed it ! leave reviews please ! :]_

_-bella xo_


	2. Four Letter Word

: Hey everyone thank you soo much for the reviews and I'll try to work on the punctuations ! I apologize if I make any mistakes beforehand. I also apologize for taking so long to update, next time I'll try to update as soon as possible! Well reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

I stared at them for a good minute until I snapped out of it and honked at Sonny and Derek causing them to realize that I was still here. Sonny looked at me with confusion and looked up at Derek who was still smiling, completely oblivious.

I got out of the car. I needed answers. "Um, Derek, help me out here cause I don't understand what this whole little thing is about"

Derek opened his mouth to speak when Sonny interrupted him. "Wait, You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, He's my little brother" proudly smiled Derek

I smirked, Sonny's face was priceless, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out and her jaw dropped. "Thats .. no .. you're so .. and he's so .. how .." trailed of Sonny as she stepped away from Derek.

"How? Really Sonny? You want me to stand here and give you a little lesson on how babies are made?" I said with annoyance, I was in no mood for this.

Sonny glared at me before looking at Derek again "I need to talk to you, alone"

"Um, sure baby" said Derek, and again I felt that rage throw my veins.

"No you don't, I need to talk to him first" I said, grabbing Dereks arm

Sonny laughed and grabbed his other arm "No, I will. He's my boyfriend"

"Well he's my brother" I shot back and with that she walked away leaving us alone.

"You don't have to talk to my girl like that" said Derek as he made his way towards the car

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to get all psycho protective boyfriend on me. "Yeah yeah, go on tell me how you and Sonny met"

Derek sighed. "Well, I was up in L.A. with some friends while you were in Texas filming your movie and you know Jason, well he dragged me into this celebrity new club and I met her there"

"At a club ? That's impossible, it's not Sonny's scene" said Chad

"Yeah, I know, soon after we met she told me she felt uncomfortable so we went to a nearby Starbucks, walked around, talked and clicked" smiled Derek as he looked down at his phone "She's not like other girls in Hollywood, she's different"

_I know she's different, _thought Chad to himself.

"How long have you guys been together?" asked Chad, afraid of the answer

"4 months in a week, we kept a secret because I didn't want any paparazzi attention" replied Derek "You know how much I hate it, and being your brother would make things more chaotic for us"

"I don't get it though, you're in Arizona and she's in California .. how ..." trailed of Chad, lost in thought

"When you love someone, distance only makes the bond stronger" smiled Derek "Well, if you're done interviewing me I have a girl to see"

I stood speechless usually distance weakens a relationship .. at least that's what I've read from tabloids when stars are interviewed after breakups saying that their hectic schedule and distance caused them to drift apart. Wait, my brother had used the word love. Love? Sonny couldn't be in love with my brother, this couldn't be happening to me.

Meanwhile, Sonny furiously entered her dressing room.

"So I'm guessing he finally realized those split ends you have weren't working for him and dumped you?" laughed Tawni

Sonny glared. "Not now Tawni"

"Fine, I'll try to be nice or whatever you people call it nowadays and ask what happened" said Tawni

"Derek is Chad's older brother" said Sonny

Tawni's eyes shot open "NO WAY ! HA ! Chad's gonna freak !"

"Chad hates me and I'm dating his brother, what if he convinces Derek to break up with me" said Sonny

"That won't happen" spoke a male voice causing both girls to look up. "I love you Sonny and I'm not going to leave you" said Derek as he walked towards Sonny

"Love?" asked Sonny as her face turned pale white

Derek smiled and kissed Sonny's hand. "Yeah, of course I love you, don't you love me ?"

Sonny stood speechless. Her heart began beating faster and it wasn't because of Derek's question but because of a new set of blue eyes that had just walked into the room.


	3. Beat of Her Heart

Hey everyone ! ah thanks sooo much for the reviews and story alerts ! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it but this one is going to be short, my sister needs the computer back to finish her paper and gave me twenty minutes so im sorry ! well heres the chapter. Enjoy & Review !

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tawni wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but if there was something she had was a good eye and her eyes were noticing what others had denied to see or even accept. Tawni gasped. She saw how Sonny's eyes brightened up as soon as he entered the room, and no she wasn't talking about the guy who was holding Sonny's hand but Chad.

"Sonny, baby answer me" said Derek as he stepped closer to Sonny, caressing her cheek but Sonny didn't respond, her eyes were fixated on one person.

Derek followed Sonny's gaze and saw his brother standing at the door, completely oblvious to what was really going on, he smiled. "Little Bro, there's no need for you to come looking for me" said Derek "I'm not gonna get lost or anything"

Chad nervously smiled. Had he just had a moment with his brothers girlfriend or was the last minute just part of his imagination he wondered to himself before he spoke. "Mom called, she wanted to talk to you right away .. you know how she is"

"Thanks for making look like a wuss infront of my girl" laughed Derek "We're going to continue this talk later babe" he kissed Sonny then walked over to Chad, grabbing the phone and leaving the room.

"Well, um .. I think I hear ... Nico calling me ... bye !" mumbled Tawni as she left the room, leaving Chad and Sonny alone

Chad walked over to Sonny. "What was that about?"

"What was what" said Sonny as she started holding onto her heart shaped necklace, her father had given her before dying.

"You're doing that thing again" pointed out Chad "When you get nervous"

"Can you stop annoying me !" yelled Sonny as she walked away from him "It's bad enough you ruined a moment with my boyfriend, leave !"

"What ! I'm just asking what was all that you staring at me thing was about" said Chad

"It was nothing, stop making a big deal out of NOTHING" yelled Sonny

"Lower your voice, I don't like being yelled at" said Chad as he stepped closer to Sonny "Eyes don't lie and I saw the way you looked at me"

"Yeah well you were looking at me the same way" said Sonny

" I never denied it now did I" replied Chad, stepping so close to Sonny he can smell her sweet scent.

Her heart started beating so fast she was scared he'd notice since they were standing so close, it had always beat this way but now it was uncontrollable and Sonny knew this wasn't right. Her heart shouldn't beat this way for her boyfriends brother.

"Don't get all excited, I was just staring at how huge your pores are getting" dryly answered Sonny

Chad's eyes popped as he raced over to Sonny's mirror touching his skin.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic !" and with that she walked out of the room.

The Next Day . . .

"Everyone please quiet down, I have a turkey bacon sandwhich calling my name and I don't want this to take long" said Marshall as he watched the So Random cast take their seats "As you all know the holidays are coming up and well Mr. Condor has this idea, well his really his daughter had the idea of doing a segment including the cast from the two main shows So Random and Mackenzie Falls"

"You mean we have to work with them!" yelled Nico

"Ehh.. well yeah .. you will fly out to Colorado tomorrow morning and will be spending the next 4 days filming the Holiday Segment which will air on Christmas Eve" said Marshall "Basically, you're going to film the first day you get there then participate in activities and challenges that have been planned out that are also going to be filmed and then you'll have the next two days to relax and enjoy"

"I call my own hotel room !" exclaimed Tawni

"You will be staying in a cabin" said Marshall as he placed his hands over his ears and shut his eyes.

"WHAT!" was heard around the whole studio as the two casts had just been informed they'd be spending the next 4 days together.

hmm... four days with white snow and a cabin ... what will happen ! reviews please !


	4. His Realization

Hey everyone I'm backkk and I'm soo soo soo extremely sorry ! I wouldn't blame you guys if you had already given up on me :[ but i went on vacation with my family and wasn't able to update before i left and i jsut came back 3 days ago ! Here's the chapter and i hope you guys like it .. im back and im not going anymore guys so just leave your reviews plss :]

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny and Chad, they'd at least have their first on-air kiss on Sonny with a Chance already !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day the 10 cast members were all at the airport as they awaited their flight. Sonny was seated a little far from her cast and a pair of blue eyes couldn't help but looking over at her smiling face as she talked on the phone with whom he assumed had to be Derek.

"I hate doing this over the phone, but I think we're moving too fast" said Sonny into her cellphone

"I said the L word too fast didn't I" groaned Derek

"No, No .." trailed off Sonny "Well yeah, I got a little freaked, I'm sorry but I'm not ready and I want to say it when I mean it"

"Baby it's okay, theres no pressure" said Derek "But I meant what I said, I do love you"

"I've never actually loved a guy, how do I know?"

Derek laughed. "You just know"

"Well that sure helped a lot" sighed Sonny "But when I finally know love, I'll be sure to tell you first"

"Promise?"

Sonny smiled against the phone "I promise babe"

She hung up the phone and gathered her bag as she walked toward a seat next to Zorra and began joking with her cast.

"Pick" said Tawni as she extened the hat with white little notes infront of Chad's face

"What?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "The little superstar has hearing problems or what"

Chad smirked. "At least if I did, It'd make the front cover. Something you never will"

"Well ... at least I ... have better hair than you !" said Tawni

Chad arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing ! Pick one, it says who you're going to be seating with" answered Tawni

Chad reached into the hat and pulled out a name. He groaned. "Sonny"

Tawni laughed. "Well that's going to be intresting"

At the Flight seats . . .

Sonny had finally reached her seat and to her dismay there in the most comfortable position sat her charming boyfriend's brother. She looked up. "Why me!"

"Thank God its not a long flight" said Chad without taking one look at her.

"Just don't talk to me or look at me, I don't exsist" said Sonny as she took her seat

"Not like you ever did" smirked Chad still looking out the window.

Within a few minutes the plane was getting ready for take off and he couldn't help but to notice how much Sonny started moving in her seat.

"Can you stop" hissed Chad

"I'm sorry I jus--" she was cut off when the pilot announced they were taking off. She shut her eyes and gripped his hand, something that completely caught him off guard. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked in his eyes. He gripped her hand even tighter as the plane began taking off.

"You can open your eyes now" gently spoke Chad into her ear causing shivers down her body.

Sonny nervously smiled. "I'm sorry .. I-"

"I don't think my brother would appreciate the fact that you are still holding my hand" said Chad as he ungripped his hand from Sonny's.

The rest of the flight passed by uneventful. Chad slept most of the way and Sonny couldn't help but smile at how angelic and peaceful he looked, especially how soft his lips looked. She shook her head, those thoughts shouldn't be in her head, this was her boyfriend's brother for crying out loud ! She turned the other way and closed her eyes and the first thing she was his face, she bit her lip. How much longer could she hide the obvious attraction she'd felt for him since the day that she met him. She prayed that this feeling would go away, she adores her boyfriend, and maybe .. eventually would end up loving him. They landed in Colorado and they all went their seperate ways with their cast to the cabin as the camera's soon began following them. After a 3 hour drive they finally made it to the cabin where the cast would immeditely begin filming the holiday segment. The cabin was beautifully furnished with dark wood furniture, soft lighting lamps and a small fireplace. She sighed as she placed her hot chocolate on the sink.

"Isn't it past the little girl's bedtime?" said Chad as he opened the refridgeator door

"I can't sleep" simply answered Sonny as she stared out into the beautiful nightly view of the snow covered mountains whose very top would dissapear into the clouds.

Chad was a little taken back, her reply was emotionless "Are you okay?"

Sonny turned to look at him. "Define okay"

He chuckled. "Well are you going to sneak up on me dressed in a gorilla outfit?"

Sonny laughed. "Maybe"

"Well then I'd say you're okay" he began walking out of the kitchen when he felt a familiar touch grab his hand pulling him back. He froze when he realized it had been Sonny.

"I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this" began Sonny but she noticed the paleness on Chad's face and immediately regretted opening her mouth. "Forget it"

She began walking away when Chad grabbed her arm. "Tell me"

"Goodnight" she simply said.

"No, there's something in your head" She crossed her arms. "I know you Sonny"

"You don't know me Chad, your brother probably has a better idea of who I really am"

"Really ?" Chad began stepping closer to Sonny. "Does he know that whenever you get nervous you start playing with your necklace"

"No"

Chad smirked. "And why is that"

She gulped. "Because we haven't spent that much time together for him to notice, besides what do you even care"

"I do care"

Sonny crossed her arms around her chest. "Oh please, there's only one person Chad Dylan Cooper cares about and that's himself"

_That was it_ Chad thought, he had to show her that he wasn't the monster she thought him out to be. He never felt the urge to prove himself to no one so strong like he felt right now. Part of him was on its feet ready to run the other way before he dared to open up to her and destroy a wall he had built to protect himself and the other part of him ached to let someone inside, to have someone to care for, to have someone to love. He mentally kicked himself. Sonny was the girl, she had been there all along, in his face and he never realized until she became someone else's girl. _Until she became his brother's girlfriend._

"You make me sound like im this ego-maniac" chuckled Chad "I have somewhat emotions"

Sonny smiled. "Somewhat ? You know you're nothing like Derek"

"Duh Sonny, he lived a completely different life than mine" said Chad as he began walking to the living room of the cabin

"What are you doing?" asked Sonny as she followed him

"Sit and let's talk" said Chad as he patted a spot next to him on the couch

"You're not being serious"

"I actually am, I'm going to show you that you don't have me so figured out like you think you do" Chad reached out his hand to meet Sonny's "That's if you want too"

Sonny blushed. Chad smiled. "I'll take that as a yes Miss Monroe"


	5. Falling Defenses

**Hey Everyone ! OMG ! I've got to give all of you guys thanks for the amazing reviews, story alerts, author alerts and Favorite Story ! It means a lott ^_^ now I have some bad news as I told EllietheDisneyFreak in a message, my computer got a virus -_- but im still using it regardless until my mom takes it to get fixed ! So until then I'm kinda scared of using the compie so I won't be able to update as fast as I wish I could. Well, here's the new chapter hope you all enjoy it and leave the amazing reviews you guys left before :] Thank you !**

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance isn't mine, only this plot.****Chapter 5**

* * *

Chads POV

I don't think I ever noticed how beautiful her laughter was until tonight, I Chad Dylan Cooper had just told Sonny all about my potty training experience and for once in my life I didn't want to run and hide under a rock, I wanted to tell her more and if possible, everything.

"I still can't believe you did that" laughed Sonny "And Derek for taking the blame !"

My chest tightened, I had completely forgotten about my brother. "Yeah, he was always there for me even after our parents divorced when I was 9"

The shine in her eyes dimmed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was for the best, we grew up quite well" I smiled and making her eyes light up and I began to wonder if Derek was able to have this same effect on her. I shook my head, why do I keep comparing myself to him. I could never be better than him, he's everything I'm not yet everything that Sonny has probably dreamt of. The way my heart started beating when she reached for my hand was wrong on so many levels but to me, her touch felt _perfect_. Her touch made me forget the slight pain I felt whenever I talked about my father walking out on our family for his secretary whom left him 2 months before the divorce was finalized

"You don't have to put up an act with me Chad" she said as she caressed my cheek

My defenses crumbled. "Fine, It was horrible .. I .. cr .. cr .. argh that thing that people do when they're sad"

Sonny sympatheticly smiled. "You mean cry ?"

"Yeah that thing, for many nights. I resented Derek for leaving me and going with dad but I understood why he did it"

"Why?"

"Dad was really sad about the divorce because he realized he made a great mistake that mom couldn't forgive and started drinking and Derek knew if Dad had someone to look after than he would stop"

"He's amazing isn't he" said Sonny, but there was something in the way she said those words that caused my throat to tighten. "I should get to bed, it's already 3 am and we have filming to do tomorrow morning"

"Yeah, my team is so gonna finish off you Random's tomorrow"

"Oh please, you're only winning by 3 points" laughed Sonny as she began to get up from the couch when I grabbed her hand. "What?"

I have absolutely no idea what took over me the moment I grabbed her hand, pulled her towards my body, felt her warmth, looked into her eyes and was about to kiss her when I heard Tawni's voice, I had never been so happy to hear that annoying voice in my life.

"Um, Am I interrupting something ?" smirked Tawni

Sonny pulled herself away. "No, No, I .. I was just going to bed .. good night"

Tawni eyed me suspiciously before going after Sonny. I groaned, what in the world was I about to do to my own brother. _Betray him_

Meanwhile . . .

"Sonny Freaking Monroe what in the world was that about !" yelled Tawni as she closed the door behind her

"I .. I don't know, I wasn't going to do anything I swear" yelled Sonny back

"Then why was he close to you .. he .. he was about to slobber all over you wasn't he !" yelled Tawni so loudly Sonny was sure the whole cabin must of heard.

"No ! He was probably just going to thank me for listening to him" said Sonny

"ON YOUR LIPS !" yelled Tawni once more

"Tawni, I like Derek a lot okay, I will never do something like that .. NEVER" and with that Sonny walked over to her bed "Never you hear me"

Sonny bit her lip, this whole attraction with Chad was getting dangerous, she mentally kicked herself for imagining how a kiss from Chad could be, how soft and inviting his lips looked when they were that near to her. She also hated how part of her wished Tawni would of never walked in on them when her dream was about to come true . . _wait did I just say dream ?_

The Next Day . . .

Chad awoke with a new perspective, he couldn't have these feelings for Derek's girlfriend. Derek has been an amazing brother and he didn't deserve what Chad was about to do last night with the girl that he knows Derek loves. He thought he was going to be able to fight for her but soon realized that against his brother he doesn't stand a chance. It took him all night to talk himself to giving up the chance of being with Sonny. His defenses fell yes, but he is Chad Dylan Cooper, and if he falls he doesn't stay on the ground for long. He fixed his tie and gave his signature smirk to put on the show of a lifetime. He walked downstairs into the kitchen to catch Sonny in the same place where the whole night had started

"Morning Chad" said Sonny

Chad eyed her and coldy responded "Random"

"What ? I thought --" began Sonny before Chad interrupted her

He laughed. "You thought we were going to be friends and that the rivarly would end ? Silly Silly Sonny, I'm an actor" If looks could kill, Chad would be a dead man. "It's what I do"

He began walking away when Sonny grabbed his hand, again he felt his defenses falling. "Don't you dare go Hollywood on me. You trusted me last night"

"Don't take it personal, it was just a prank to see how much brain you Random's have" said Chad "And honestly, it's not much" He patted her head.

Sonny wanted to kill him. "Then why did you almost kiss me , was that part of you prank as well ? Attempting to kiss your brother's girlfriend ?" angrily whispered Sonny.

Chad stood speechless, what in the world was he supposed to say to that.


End file.
